(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Analytical Cytology Shared Resource provides flow cytometry, image analysis and confocal microscopy facilities and services to Cancer Center members. This Shared Resource offers services that are indispensable for modern cellular approaches to many areas of research in the Cancer Center. The flow cytometry facilities include four active flow cytometers: an EPICS Elite cell sorter with four lasers, two EPICS XL-MCL analyzers and a Bio-Rad Bryte analyzer. Capabilities include cellular phenotyping for a variety of antigens and analysis of DNA cell cycle, RNA, and apoptosis. The Shared Resource provides a variety of data analysis options including Winlist listmode software, Modfit DNA cell cycle analysis software and other routine analytical tools. The Shared Resource also provides sorting capacity for physical isolation of cells, which can be achieved under sterile conditions for subsequent culture when necessary. Two confocal microscopes are available: a Bio-Rad MRC 1024 UV/visible confocal system and a Bio-Rad DVC 250 line-scanner. A fully automated Nikon 1000R upright fluorescence microsope provides the capabilities for reflectance, DIC, and fluorescence imaging. The Shared Resource also operates four video cameras: a DEI 470T integrating color camera, a Photonics intensified CCD, A Nikon DM 100 and a SPOT RT camera. These cameras are connected to a Universal Imaging Metamorph software computer for collection of data. The Shared Resource is capable of addressing virtually any aspect of flow cytometry or confocal microscopy available today.